It's what follows after
by hhah
Summary: He would never mean offense towards any of his nakama, but if he was expecting anyone to find him while he was on his death bed… Brook would not be his first guess. Death Fic.


**Authors Notes**: Written for a friend on tumblr. The lyrics at the end were taken from a wikia so if they're incorrect I don't know any better. Not meant to be a pairing fic _at all_, but if you wanna take it that way?

* * *

He would never mean offense towards any of his nakama, but if he was expecting anyone to find him while he was on his death bed… Brook would not be his first guess. Nami-san, Luffy—even that idiot Marimo would have come to mind first. Not the tall, lanky skeleton who was currently stumbling towards him with a shocked expression on his white bones.

But it was a bit fitting that a man so close to death would find him when he himself was so close to it.

"Sanji-san," He heard him say with a quiver in his voice. The clang of his weapon hitting the ground cause the blonde to raise his gaze slightly and give him a bloody smile.

"B-Brook," He managed.

What got him was a lucky marine that got a cheap shot in. He couldn't remember what type of weapon he wielded, some type of gun but the wound he was holding together in his stomach was far too big to simply be a normal firearm. Funny enough, he didn't really care what it was that killed him.

He didn't care at all what it was, who it was. He felt like a child once more, sitting out on a rock in the middle of the ocean and knowing death was coming. Though this time, there was no hope of a ship coming to rescue him. The hole was jagged and he knew bits of the bullet were still embedded in him.

Sanji couldn't tell what color his hand or shirt was under all the blood, and he was _scared_.

"S-Sanji-san," Brook said once more, looking a bit conflicted. As though he wasn't sure if he should go to him or run for help. It only lasted for a moment, and Sanji wondered if Brook realized the same thing that he had after the impact hit him.

There was no bouncing back from a wound like this.

He listened to the thump of his shoes, then to the old bones creaking as he sat down next to where Sanji had managed to drag himself over to a wall to rest. It wasn't the best place to die, but at least it wasn't that god forsaken rock.

And he had a friend.

"B-Brook," Sanji said, swallowing as he realized all they had said was each others names. "Rem…Remember that, that conversation we had…?"

"We've had quite a few conversations, Sanji-san," The skeleton said, staring at him with those black holes that for some unknown reason conveyed an emotion to the blonde. Something like pity, desperation but mostly sadness and regret.

"..'bout dyin'…" He rasped, drawing in a deep, wet sounding breath that shook him. His vision was slightly blurry but he saw the dark afro bob in a nod. Sanji let out a weak laugh and hissed as he gripped his wound tighter. "Hurt's like h-hell…"

The skeleton was quiet for just a moment—they didn't appear to have long together anyway—before he reached out and touched the cooks shoulder. Sanji looked at him, and could barely see him past the blood loss and tears.

"It is what _follows_ dying that's…easy, Sanji-san," The musician spoke. He used the sound of his voice to center himself. A little sob left him, and he couldn't bring himself to feel regret for acting like a child in front of his older nakama.

"W-What f-follows dyin'…?" He asked weakly, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He was afraid of what he would say. He trusted brook not to lie to him and when the hand on his shoulder trembled, Sanji sucked back another sob.

"There is something after, Sanji-san," Brook said, the tremble in his voice more evident the more he talked. "I-I promise you."

Sanji closed his eyes and allowed his tears to drip down his cheeks, cleaning them of the dirt and grime. Something after.. That was something to hold onto.

Maybe whatever type of heaven it was… was like All Blue…

He would have liked to have found All Blue..

"T-Thank—" He started to say before a sudden surge of pain ripped through him. Sanji cried out in pain and felt the thin, bone arms come around him and press him to a chest that was almost not there. He clenched his jaw, and for some reason he just knew it was going to happen soon.

But he wasn't so scared anymore.

His Nakama was here, and there was something after dying.

Something easy..

Brook wouldn't lie to him, he wasn't that kinda guy.

"I-I'm sorry," His friend choked out, gripping Sanji's soiled shirt tightly. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but it sounded like he needed it. He wouldn't take that away from him.

"…B-Brook," He mumbled, the pain was intense but he could bare it. Just for a little longer. "…T-Tell e-every one 'm s'rry…."

There was a quiet moment after that. He wondered what Brook was thinking about.

He felt tired..

"…W-Would you like me to play you o-one last song, Sanji-san?" The skeleton asked in a quiet voice. Sanji smiled slightly and gave a small nod of his head, knowing that Brook—like he always did—would know exactly what he wanted to hear.

He didn't have any instruments, and he had his arms full of a cook but Brook had once told him, late at night over a cup of tea, that a real musician can make music from the air around them.

"_For those that sleep on the seas, The lullaby is the Sea Moon…_" Brooks voice sang out, close to his ear. Sanji's eyes felt tired, but they were already closed. "_The bed sheets of waves that project the night sky.. Make the stars wave about, and twinkle more than the sky_."

He slumped more against his nakama, and didn't feel the grip tighten on him as soon as things suddenly felt easier.

"_F-For those that sleep on the seas…_"


End file.
